By the swimming pool
by carlaivy
Summary: She transferred and the first time she saw him was by the swimming pool. The first time they talked was by the swimming pool. The first time they kissed was by the swimming pool. AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This a little short story idea that kind of popped into my mind, so let's give it a shot. I will still continue "Life happenings" but I've been meaning to write and ItaSaku fanfic AU. It's an alternate universe, the characters are a little out of character, and the age difference between them is about two years, just to clarify some points. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The breeze in the early morning sent chills down her spine as she brought her red shiny bike to a stop at the front of the school entrance. She was nervous to say the least, it was her first day as a transferee. The girl sighed, and with a small stomp of determination she entered the open gates. The school was dazzling having four two-story main buildings, all connected with crystal clear window hallways at the second level, and open hallways at the first level.

Her green eyes scanned the school grounds as she walked to her right to the bike stand to lock her bike. It was empty to say the least, she had arrived about an hour early, to get to know her way around somewhat. First of all she searched for the first year building, which she found out was the first building to her left, said buildings built in a clockwise order, creating one of the most beautiful courtyards she had seen, lined with rose bushes and trees.

Continuing her trek behind the school buildings she heard the sound of water splashing and the screech of a getting the best of her she started walking towards the sound, he green vivid green eyes taking in her surroundings, green and colorful, unlike the Suna sand she was used to seeing. The source of the disruptive sound was coming closer to view, as she turned the corner of the gymnasium.

She came in view of a 50-meter long pool, at the lower level of the school backgrounds, behind the gym. The whistle screeched again, to which she walked even closer to fully land her eyes on what was happening.

Swim practice. Her eyes widened in happiness. She had never seen a pool so the sight of the clear water, with laned buoys, and splashing water as the swimmers coursed rapidly the length of the pool, sent small butterflies of excitement down her belly. Unknowingly she pressed her body to the gate surrounding the giant tank of water as she continued watching.

The whistle from the apparent coach, a slender man, with a spiky ponytail and a scar crossing his face horizontally over his nose, screeched again, this time though the swimmers didn't continue their laps, instead they started climbing out of the pool.

The girls throat went dry as she saw the boys in their swimwear glory. But her green eyes focused on one boy, slender but muscular, tall yet not the tallest of them all, ripped abs stretching as his hands pulled the cap and goggles from his face, revealing a small black bun. She could see he chuckled as a taller boy with bluish skin, pushed another blonde boy into the pool.

Friends. She wished she would be able to make some. Not wanting be discovered ogling on her fast day she turned around and went to explore some more before classes started.

.

He was startled to say the least when he turned around to grab his towel from his black sports bag, that was neatly placed on the cubbies that line the wall closest to the gymnasium.

Pink hair was flowing back and forth as a small framed girl turned her back and started walking away. He had never seen pink hair at school before. Curiosity getting the best of him, he rapidly dried his skin, wrapping a towel around his hips, and started changing then and there. Just as he was buckling his school pants, a blue-tinted arm landed over his shoulders, "We're running late."

That small sentence, diffused his curiosity about the pink-haired girl for the moment, he hurriedly put his white school shirt on, without closing the buttons. Damned him, he was not arriving late to first period, lest his perfect attendance record be tarnished.

Both boys, sprinted to their classroom, well off on the fourth-year building. His wet black ponytail wetting his shirt, causing it to stick to his back.

.

A little more than two weeks had passed and the girl with pink hair hadn't come to see the morning practice. One thing was for sure asserted the long haired boy as he purchased a ramune from the vending machine, she wasn't a fourth-year. He had being inadvertently searching for her as he and his friends walked through the fourth-year's hallways.

His curiosity spiking even more so, since gossip was spreading over school about a pinkette with the most beautiful eyes anyone had seen, well anyone of the male species, since most girls comments where a little more than hostile.

He sighed, as he combed his loosened locks of black hair with his slender calloused fingers.

"Something up?" asked his best friend next to him, as he popped the efervescent refreshment open.

"Hn," he replied.

A heavy hand patted his shoulders, to which he clicked his tongue in disapproval and started walking towards his classroom. A chiming laughter echoing through the windows from the courtyard. A small smile graced his lips enjoying the beautiful sound. Turning slightly to see who it belonged to, a flash of pink and blonde passed his eyes, soon covered by various trees in the courtyard.

While debating whether he should go downstairs to the courtyard, in hopes of finally landing his eyes on the infamous pinkette, or just wait for another more suitable opportunity, he was ambushed by his closest teammates: a hiper blonde, his irritated otouto, a grinning blue skinned boy, and a stoic pale eyed boy. He was a stoic person, to say the least, but he was comfortable around his teammates, so his expressions were usually more relaxed around them.

"We're going to next months, school dance," stated the overly eager blonde, "That's a statement not a question"

Before he could retort since he was in the mood for small bantering, although he usually went along to such events, the school bell chimed.

"Damn," he hissed scurrying along with the burnette and azure headed boys, as the other two crossed the hallways to the other buildings.

..

She was stressed, in about week she was being forced by a platinum blonde girl she had befriended, to attend the school dance. She was twirling her pinks locks with her fingers, an oncoming headache was making its appearance so she untied her hair, leaving her hair tie with a plastic sakura petal by her side. She closed her eyes, the sound of the afternoon swim practice splashes resonating behind her.

She was waiting for her new blonde friend, by the bench on the upper level next to the pool. They were going shopping for the damned event. Her uneasiness at attending was well reasoned, she hadn't exactly been welcomed by her female classmates except for the blonde and black-haired girl, so she didn't want to be a weight on the two well-liked girls, but they insisted.

Supposedly the event was a simple school dance, but the location was nothing more the simple, the school board usually rented out a night club, which said night club agreed to refuse handing alcoholic beverages to the students, but clever sneaky students always managed to spike the drinks. According to her new friends EVERYONE attended, so she had to go.

Sighing she furrowed her pink brow, not at all convinced with the notion, but she was young and full of life, so the world be damned, she would attend.

"Forehead," called the platinum blonde, waving to the pinkette.

"Hai, hai," she smiled as she trotted to her new friends.

..

He was pulling himself out of the pool, since the coach was making the team practice their diving. Foggy goggles blurred his vision, so before heading to line up for the next dive, he pulled his goggle off, wiping the the lenses clear. Turning his head upward to put the cleansed item on again, he caught a flash of pink in the upper level.

Her hair was falling down her back as she pulled her hairtie. The sight was dazzling, her pink hair cascading down her straight back, it shined with the afternoon sun, but he couldn't make out her face.

Under the pretense that he was going to the bathroom, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, sprinting towards the ramp that led to the upper level. Once there he turned left to the bench he had seen the pinkette at.

She was gone, no traces left behind except for a hairtie with a sakura petal.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He didn't usually for after girls, vice versa girls went after him, and though he wasn't exactly beamed up by that he didn't refuse them either. He was after all a healthy eighteen-year old boy, he wasn't as cold as he was thought to be. But something about the flowing pink hair, captivated him and he wanted to meet the owner of such mesmerizing hair.

..

He was waiting for his friends to get out of the car, before they headed towards the 'Black Crow' bar the school had selected for their dance. Some pros about this anual party was that there were few teachers to chaperone, and the ones that were usually gave the students some space.

So with his black silky hair, free from his usual ponytail, white iron pressed shirt, black fitted jeans, and black sneakers on, he strutted along side his friends to the start of one hell of a night.

"Let's do this!," yelled the blonde jumping on his otouto charging to the doors of the club.

..

The courage she had mustered up a few days ago was flying away, and she could literally see it oozing out of her body. The blonde had her buy a stupidly sexy two piece outfit. In the dressing room of the department store, she thought she rocked, but she was confined to a close space with her two friends agreeing with her. Now she didn't think about the outfit the same way, since she was now going to be surrounded by the whole student body.

"Forehead, there's nothing more to do," stated the blonde, "we're already here."

"That's true," stated the black haired girl, getting out of the car.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breathing, pushing a cleanly shaved leg out of the car. She was wearing her hair down in soft curls, that reached her mid back. Her green eyes lined with black eyeliner, and lush lashes. Pink plump lips, covered in clear gloss, pouted as she could see some boys walking towards the club turn to look her way. She was wearing a black crop top adorned with a thick gold zipper in the middle, matched with a high waist black jeans that hugged her curves, and gold pumps.

Her two friends took either of her hands and started pulling her to the entrance, exited giggles escaping the smiling lips.

..

Loud music blasted through the room, different colored lights turning everywhere and anywhere. The feeling was exhilarating, her heart thumped rapidly inside her chest, her confidence coming back. The room was dark enough to somewhat make it hard to recognize somewhat that wasn't at arms length, but not so dark as to make it hard to move around.

About to two hours in the event, everyone was having a good time, laughing and dancing, least to say, a little tipsy from the spiked beverages. The long-haired boy had been dancing away with his friends and some girls that had approached, his hair slightly tangled from the shuffling of bodies all around. A slight sheen of sweat covering his body, making some loose hairs stick to his jaw.

He was hot, in the literal sense of the word. He loosed the buttons from his shirt sleeves, rolling them up his forearm, while continuing his fluid dance moves. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, releasing the tightness he was feeling. One of the girls was eyeing him, and started to slowly approach him, with the intent of having some closer dance with their hips swaying harmoniously to the beat, but he wasn't really in the mood. So he turned around as she was approaching, he started to tie his hair up in a loose bun with a sakura petaled hairtie. The girl bumped into his back, making him falter in his steps, jabbing his chin on top of someone's head.

Someone's pink head.

At least that's what the lighting made it seem.

"Oww," hissed the girl, pain soaring through her head. Her friends were a little pass the tipsy state to notice she had been jugged on the head. She herself was a little pass the tipsy state to bother with them. Deciding to see who the culprit was, she turned around.

An extremely handsome boy, with little sweat highlighting his cheekbones as the light illuminated his face. A small bun at the top of his head, that certainly only he could pull off. Wait, was that her hairtie? He smirked, causing her throat to dry up. If she remembered correctly he was the boy she saw the first day.

She was as gorgeous as one could be. Her light eyes brightly staring at him, with a tiny flush adorning her cheeks, gave him a boost, but what captivated him were her plump lips parting slightly in awe. Feeling a little more than confident with the alcohol pumping through his veins, he grabbed her right wrist, and turned her back to him, pulling her close to his chest. Much more exhilarating music blasted through the speakers. Daring to put his hand at her waist, he pulled her closer to him.

She didn't know what had exactly happened, but she wasn't exactly opposed to it. He was one hell of a dancer. Their hips were swaying to the rhythm, she could feel his hard abdomen contracting and relaxing at the various movements. Her mind was in cloud nine, she wouldn't usually let a random boy grab her like he did, but he was extremely handsome, and there was something in his charcoal eyes that made any protest dissipate. Gosh, he was sexy, and his hot breath was not helping either.

They continued to dance together for the rest of the event. Much of the student body had caught sight of them, since the long haired boy was as stoic as anyone could be. He was a fourth-year about to graduate the top of his class, with a full ride to college with his top grades and athletic prowess, being the swim team captain and all. Sure he had fun, but modestly and moderately so seeing him so wound up in dancing with a girl, almost everyone had just heard rumors about, was to say the least a weird but spectacular event. They were so in tune, that envious stares from boys and girls were sent their way.

Much to both of the teenagers chagrin the music was turning into a more slow paced tune. But it made it possible to be able to speak without yelling. Just as he turned the girl in his arms around, the lighting of the room rising, his black eyes clashed with the vivid green ones of his dance partner. He had notice that her eyes were a light colored, but he hadn't imagined the bright green he would see. They were extremely captivating.

"Your name is…," he started asking, as the pinkette was swooshed away by a blonde girl.

She had barely heard him, but she wasn't about to answer before she knew his name. As she was being pulled away, she smiled at the boy, waving at him.

 **So this is supposed to be a short story, I hope you guys like it.**

 **Please please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second part of my short story. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I not own Naruto.**

She was panting as her blonde friend pulled her towards her dad's car. Time had flown by in an instant. It was approximately 2 AM in the morning as the three girls scrambled to get inside the vehicle.

"Gomen," said the trio in unison, as pale blue eyes somewhat glared at them through the rearview mirror, and with just reason, he had been waiting for them for about an hour.

The man sighed and started driving, "Did you at least have fun?"

His question went unanswered as the girls glanced at each other, a torrent of giggles erupting. Shaking his head in slight exasperation he turned the radio on to soft music, and headed with the girls to his house.

To her it had been total bliss.

…

Some hours before the pinkette had left her blonde friend's house, having slept through most of the day do to exhaustion from the party the night before. A small smile painted her lips, and a red tinge adorned her cheeks, the events coming back to her mind, as she opened the door to her room. A flurry of images of a tall, handsome boy, with a hairbun tied between the loops of her hairtie invaded her mind.

Heart racing with the memory, she decided she would try to approach said boy, although the pinkette wasn't exactly sure what class he belonged to.

"Honey! Dinner is ready!," called her mom from downstairs.

Shrugging her shoulders, she headed downstairs, pink hair swaying back and forth behind her small back. Either way the pinkette would have to wait for Monday to come along and just rejoice in the memories replaying over and over.

..

Loud hurried footsteps, resounded through the school walls. He was running uncharacteristically late for swimming practice. With black locks undulating as the air swooshed between them, he jumped the small fence from the stairs that led to the lower level pool.

His mind had been on the girl with pink hair all weekend, and his heart was beating rapidly at the thought of seeing her at school o was it the exertion of the fast-paced running he was executing? Nonetheless he was excited for the day to begin.

Mid-jump to the lower level, he saw a flash of pink again, but this time it was getting closer and closer as gravity was taking hold of him.

"Watch ou-!," exclaimed the boy, barely finishing when he collided with the girl, sending them both to the ground.

He was on top of her, both arms and legs encasing her. Her face was flushing pink, with her hands curled in front of her chest protectively. But her oh-so-mesmerizing eyes stared his deep charcoal ones, inducing him into a trance-like state. A small breeze lifted his loose silky locks, swaying them over the girls face.

Her small pixie nose, twitched, a tickling sensation taking over making her sneeze, breaking their reverie.

"Gomen," said the boy, lifting himself up and pulling the small girl up swiftly. Chuckling he patted her dishevelled hair, "I didn't see you."

The girl shook her head, embarrassed by the contact and by the mere fact that she was caught trying to eavesdrop on the team practice, trying to look for the boy that was right in front o her. An awkward silence surrounded them seconds later. Eye contact was rather difficult now that neither of them had alcohol in their systems and that they basically didn't know each other.

The boy about to say something, was brought back to reality by the blow of a whistle, indicating that practice was starting. If he tilted slightly he could see his teammates about ready to jump into the clear water. He needed to leave soon, so he returned his focus to the female specimen in front of him.

The girl started to feel a burning sensation on her left elbow, so rising it up to inspect the cause, the click of a tongue was heard, "That must hurt, go to the infirmary."

Green eyes rapidly focused on him, "I'll do that."

Her soft, charming voice was perfect. A light pink tinge stained his ears and the back of his neck. He really wanted to see her again, actually talk to her, but duty was calling.

"Say…." he said in a low voice, nervousness slightly lacing his tone, "I'll treat you to ice cream, once classes are over. A sign of my apologies."

The girl continued to stare at him, her eyes full of questions. He wanted to hear her voice once again, before he left, but the pinkette remained quite.

"I have to leave now. I'll see you at the gates," he stated as he started shuffling towards the pool entrance, "I'm Itachi...Uchiha Itachi by the way."

The boy was 5 feet away before she reacted. "Hai! I'm Haruno Sakura!," exlcaimed the girl with all her might, stunning the boy almost making him trip as he turned his face to her with a smirk and waving hand.

..

Green eyes were examining the vast school entrance. Excited couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling. She swore that anyone that walked 1 meter away from her could hear her beating heart. The girl had arrived a minute after the end-of-school bell chimed, hiding as she searched for the boy. She hoped he stay true to his word and wait for her.

A few minutes passed and there was no sight him.

"Tachi! You agreed to go to the arcade today," exclaimed a boy with blue skin, extending an accusing finger at the retreating boy with a low ponytail dangling behind him.

"No can do," he replied, skipping to the school gate, lifting his hand in a wave.

She could see the irritated faces of the boy's friend and she couldn't breath for a moment. He cancelled plans to go with her? Turning towards the gate, she saw the handsome boy lean onto the wall, his black eyes skimming the entrance grounds.

Mustering up courage and pushing down her nervousness, she stood up from her crouching postions and took straight steps towards the boy. Once he caught sight of her, he lifted himself from his leaning position, the curve of a smile lining his lips.

He looked taken out of a magazine. Ponytail swaying with the breeze, white shirt opened at the top two buttons revealing his collarbones, his oversized beige sweater hanging loosely from his body, black school pants with both hands inside the pockets, and brown loafers.

Her cheeks tinged pink as she stood right in front of him.

"A pleasure, Sakura-chan," he said, extending his hand to shake hers.

They recieved various stares from passing students, as they saw his extended hand. She new this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so world be damned, let everyone say whatever the wanted to gossip about her.

"Like wise, Itachi-san," she smiled brightly at him, shaking his hand, a light blush painting her cheeks. He couldn't find any other word to describe her facial expression at the moment, except for cute. She was the cutest girl he had ever seen.

The boy smiled and turned slightly towards the gate, gesturing his head, indicating that they start walking. A happy sigh escaped her plump lips, as she took the first step towards their destiny, his handsome face illuminated perfectly by the setting sun.

..

The smell of sweet waffle cone encased them as soon as the boy opened the door to the ice cream parlor. He urged her to go in before him, being as much as a gentleman as anyone could be. Slightly blushing the girl practically skipped inside and scooted to the waiting line. The smell of sweet peaches reaching his nose as the girl walked past him.

Her pink hair falled down her shoulders as she slightly bent over to read the various flavours offered. Her green eyes brightening with every option.

"Choose as many flavors as you like," he said with his velvety voice, weaving his fingers through his hair, trying to his sidebangs from his face. He was going to buy a two-scooped cone for each, but as he saw her overjoyed expression he couldn't bring himself to deny the pinkette of any flavor.

Widened eyes turned to him, as he finished his sentence, "Ano...Thank you, but one flavor is fine."

She put her hand to her chin, pensively thinking how to word out what she was trying to say, her big eyes darting to the toppings and back to him, not so discreetly. Catching on to what she actually wanted, the boy let out a small chuckle, "Fine, but get as many toppings as you want." To this she flashed the boy with the brightest smile he had ever seen. _THUMP._ Was that his heart just now?

It was their turn to order, to which the girl merrily placed hers. She turned to him with green expectant eyes, and he couldn't seem to fully recover his pounding heart, before she nudged her towards the attendant.

"Ah," he flatly said, his onyx eyes turning towards their server, " Two-scooped waflfle cone please with mint and chocolate chip."

The pinkette nodded her head in satisfaction, patiently but eagerly waiting for their order.

He was astounded as he eyed the pinkette with the grotesquely sweet treat, both of them pulling the chairs to sit down at a nearby coffee table.

She dug into her chocolate scoop, topped with chocolate chips, brownies, and chocolate fudge. He couldn't bear to look, his mind not comprehending how someone could eat so much chocolate, but on the other hand he couldn't look away, her smiling face accompanied with sparkly eyes was too gorgeous to ignore.

"Delicious," she sighed in her angelic voice, eyes closing with please, as her tongue blasted in a bliss of flavor.

 _THUMP._

The boy slightly shook his head, a small blush creeping to his ears, before he licked his own treat.

..

The swish and swoosh of the door, accompanied by the sound of the bell as customers fled in and out of the establishment, blurred into the background. The pair was completely engrossed in their talk, revolving around everything and anything. Minutes turned to hours, the sunny day turning to nightfall and although their were treats long gone, the warmness they had felt as they took their first bite, still remained, tightly squishing their chests.

 **So this is the second chapter of the short story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The bext chapter might be the last, depending on how it develops. Thank you and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this is the third and last chapter for this short-story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I would really appreciate your reviews about this short story, or ideas for a new one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The pumping of his heart beat inside his head, as he easily performed the butterfly stroke. He was basically functioning on autopilot, his mind replaying the events at the parlour a few days ago. It had been a more then pleasant outing, and though he was usually a quiet listener he found himself talking a little more than usual with the pinkette. Needless to say most of the conversation had been in control of the girl, who seemed shy at first, but with the obvious sugar-drive she animatedately talked.

Stroke, kick, stroke, kick, stroke, breath, kick.

The boy with mid-thigh black and red speedos, hair hidden underneath a black swim cam, silver goggles over black eyes, and arms extended outwards on either side, elegantly blazed through the water. He was so consumed in his thoughts that without much effort he beat his personal 100-meter time, by 15 seconds.

He got out of the water, a confident smirk adorning his lips, as he pulled his cap off, revealing his bunned hair tied with the sakura petaled hairtie. He was soon ambushed by his teammates, especially a blue-eyed blonde.

"Yosh! We're so going to win this year's finals!" exclaimed the blonde shaking the boy's shoulders.

By the now his teammates were forming a small circle and with devious eyes peeking at each other, overcome with hormone ridden competitivity, they each pushed the right arm outward towards the center of the human circle.

"YOSH!" they exclaimed, chuckles and playful punches following after.

Yes, he was feeling extremely confident, bashful even. Who cared that they barely new each, except for the 4-hour long talk they had before, he was sure there was some chemistry. So with new resolve in mind and a cheeky smile (hidden behind his towel), he would ask the chocolate-loving pink-haired girl to cheer for the team, especially him, at the competition to come.

..

The sound of paper shuffling echoed through the classroom as all students turned the page of their textbook. A low sigh escaped the pinkettes lips, as she stared the printed text from her textbook, the explanation from the teacher just a murmur in her ears. Exactly five days she had been jovially eating ice scream with the quiet, slightly stoic but interesting boy.

It turned out he was a fourth-year student, much to her dismay. She was just a first-year, so what could she expect, nonetheless she was glad she had taken the chance to go out with him at least one time. Her pink eyebrows started to furrow at the center, as her train of thoughts started to spiral down, leaving her anxious.

A chime echoed through the halls, indicating the end of second period.

"There's a surprise test next period, brace yourself," smiled the teacher, as he left the classroom, face glued to a well-known orange book.

The girl covered her face with her hands as she let out a small groan, that didn't go unnoticed by her two friends. They eyed each other with concern, but before they could ask the girl what was disturbing her, a loud yell exploded in the classroom.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! 'Tachi-senpai, is looking for you," beamed the blonde, waving his hands and pointing to a tight-lipped long-haired boy.

Everyone turned their gaze towards the door, astounded as they could be. He was known to be the first rank from his year, and quiet a serious person, so why would he be asking for the pink-haired girl, that had transferred some weeks ago? How did they even know each other?

Her friends turned their questioning gaze towards her, but with flushed cheeks she ignored them, and rigidly walked towards the boy, closing the door behind her.

..

She was blushing furiously and she couldn't look straight at him, which made him think was an endearing gesture.

"Good morning," he breathily said, effectively earning her complete attention.

"Morning...Itachi-senpai," she meekly replied, twirling her left foot on the floor. Under the hallway light her skin looked much paler than it was, but it effectively brought to light some freckles splatter across her nose and cheeks. The sudden urge to trace them with his slender fingers took over him, but he pushed it down immediately.

A few seconds of silence crossed them.

"Um," the pinkette bravely stuttered, "You...you were looking for me?"

"Ah," the boy agreed, a childish glint appearing in his oh so very dark eyes. He wanted to prolong anytime he had with her, so he would make her interrogate him about his reasons, besides she looked extremely cute with nervousness oozing out of her small frame.

The girl eyed him with skeptical green eyes.

"What for?," she squeaked, her anxious behavior getting the best of her. Her fingers were turning white, as the clasped on tightly to hem of her shirt.

"Can you cheer?" the boy asked, the question as weird as it could be being completely out of topic. He received a small nod from the girl, who was biting her lower lip.

"Good," he stated, and he wasn't about to give her a choice in the matter so he continued, " Bring some friends to the swim competition, from this saturday to next, and cheer for us. It's the finals.

The pinkette was shocked, she had not expected that in the least. Why did he want her to go? A hurricane of questions plagued her mind, but they were brought to a stop. The boy's big hand was patting her head sweetly, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Ja ne," he said, poking her forehead with his index and middle fingers. She watched as his back moved swiftly from side to side as he strode down the hallway, black ponytail secured in her sakura hairtie. A blush creeped up to her cheeks before she rapidly hurried to her desk.

Damn, the test.

..

Now that the girl knew that a competition was on the way, and it coincidentally being that she took everything seriously, and with a little push from her two friends, she took it upon her hands to correctly cheer for long-haired boy.

She had arrived earlier than usual to the school grounds, but the cold silence didn't stop her from happily skipping towards the school pool, with a small green paper bag in her hands. A relieved sigh escaped her plump lips when she noticed that practiced hadn't started and the boys were in the changing rooms.

"Good morning," she respectfully said to the quizzical coach, to which he responded with a small nod.

She then continued to walk towards the cubbies and searched for a specific name. Her emerald eyes brightened once she found it, and she gently placed the small bag inside. She hoped the boy would appreciate her gesture.

"Good luck," she chirped, to the same coach who was looking at her curiously, before she skidded to the staircase that led to gymnasium level, to start her school-day.

..

It had been 4 days since he had all but demanded the pink-haired girl to attend the meet, and in the past for days he had received little somethings from the girl. It seemed a little overboard, but the boy didn't mind. On the contrary it made him feel warm and content, maybe even a little manly pride swelled up within him, since the girl was obviously thinking of him. Nonetheless, none of those feelings made the snickers and jokes thrown his way by his teammate any less irritating.

"What did you get today?" asked his ototou, black brow furrowed, he definitely didn't like girls ogling his older brother.

"Hn," replied the older boy, flicking the younger boys forehead, before heading to his classroom. He didn't want to let anyone know about his precious nothings, so he wouldn't say.

A small smirk adorned his lips while climbing the stairs to the upper level, tucking away the tiny pink note with perfect penmanship in his wallet.

This time the girl had managed to sneak him a new pair of silver goggles, exactly the same to ones he had until the day before when the adjustive strap ripped for the second time, deeming the object unusable. Again the warm feeling seeped into his chest, the girl was watching him and she noticed small things about him.

He tied his hair in a loose bun with the girl's sakura hairtie, before sitting down just as the morning bell rang. The boy turned to the window, the teachers morning briefing just noise in the background. Ah, the sakura trees were starting to bloom and he believed something inside him was too, as small smile itched to appear, while reminiscing about the four notes stored in his wallet

' _Gambate! Itachi-senpai!'_

 _.._

Soft giggles erupted through a room, surrounded by cream colored walls and white decorative furniture.

"Ta-da!," exclaimed an overexcited platinum blond as she finished placing the last pin on silky pink hair. Soft claps came from the quiet dark-haired girl sitting on the fluffy mint green bed.

"I'm nervous," peeped the pinkette, a small blush staining her lightly freckled cheeks.

"Hinata and I will be right next you, don't be, just scream your heart out" smiled the blonde, as she grabbed her belongs along with a big white folded cloth, "Ready?"

"Hai," replied the dark haired girl taking the nervous girl by the hand and pulling her through the door.

..

Noise. A lot of noise surrounded them: whistles, splashes of water, laughter, and voices. It was a little confusing, people were bustling here and there, and it was somewhat cramped.

"Let's find a seat," stated the dark-haired her, her long tresses swinging as she motioned her head towards the stairs. Her two friends nodded, before the trio skipped towards the benches at the upper level of the enclosed pool.

"I can't see them," muttered the pinkette, a small pout adorning her lips. Her emerald eyes turning everyone to spot the long-haired boy, or at least someone she would recognize from the team. Alas she found him, as he climbed out from the pool to skip to his bag, taking out a small red towel.

 _THUMP. THUMP._

"ITACHI-SENPAI!" hollorred her blonde friend, waving madly from the top floor, reclining her whole body on the railing. The girl turned pink as she saw what was happening, but she mustered up the courage to stand next to her friend and wave with her.

..

He believed he heard his name so he turned around to the noise. To his surprise a blonde girl was waving madly at him, but a pink-haired blushing girl appeared next to her and meekly waved at him. Upon recognition a small smirk crawled to his lips. He raised his hand in response, holding the red fast-dry towel the pinkette had gotten him.

A few seconds later another girl appeared next to her holding something white. She said something to the other two, before they nodded vigorously and started to unfold the material.

It turned out to be a large handmade banner. They promptly hanged it on the railing and raised their thumbs at him. Heat crawled to his neck and ears. The pinkette was utterly adorable, with her shy smile and enthusiastic aura. Indeed something inside him was blooming.

He proceeded to read the banner, before letting out a hearty chuckle and nodding.

' _Go Konoha-nins! Go Itachi!'_

 _THUMP. THUMP._

"Wait, is that Hinata-chan?!" exclaimed the blue-eyes blonde, slightly closing his eyes to focus on the trio of girls who were getting his team captain's attention.

..

A few hours had passed, and it was apparently the final round. The boy she had come to cheer for had qualified on the finals and it would almost be his turn. She was full of energy and nervous, and she wasn't participating so she couldn't begin to imagine how the boy felt.

He was pacing back and forth behind the springboards, damp hair sticking to his back. She was watching him intently, his brows were furrowed and his back muscles her somewhat tensed. Then boy brought something up to his mouth, before he proceeded to tie his long hair and dress himself with swim cap and goggles.

Though the girl was far but she recognized the he had kissed her sakura hairtie, as if it was a lucky amulet, and her breath caught in her throat.

 _THUMP. THUMP._

He started to take the few steps to stand right behind his assigned springboard right in the middle lane.

Damn the hairtie! Damn shyness! Those wouldn't push him to win.

She abruptly stood from the bleachers and ran towards the stairs. The girl weaved through the people on the staircase, earning yells of displeasure and anger, but she seemed not to care. Her emerald eyes shining with determination.

She reached the lower lever, harshly pushing the doors that led to the lower level bleachers reserved for close family members. But nothing would stop her, as he pink locks flew behind her tied in a delicate braid.

Taking a deep breath, she cupped her lips with her hands and giving all heartfelt emotions hollered with all her might, "GO ITACHIIIII!"

The chronometer beeped indicating the start of the race and it was followed by the splash of water from the competitors.

..

He heard her perfectly tuned voice just as he impulsed himself to the water. His heart clenched. The boy was determined now, the girl was cheering him on, him and no one else, and he couldn't bring himself to disappoint her.

It was a tough and long race, he could see his contenders right at his sides, although 600 meters had passed . His head thumped with every beat of his heart, and it was getting a little hard to breath every third stroke. There was only 200 meters left. Exhaustion was getting the best of him, but that was when he noticed something pink through clear goggles.

The pinkette was walking up and down with him, with every stroke and every lap he did, wavving her small hands, pushing him to go faster.

Exhaustion be damned!

He kicked harder, stretched his body even more with every stroke, the feeling of grabbing the water with his hand and using it to propel him forward was pure adrenaline. He could see the girl every six strokes and she had started to jog next to the lanes as he picked up his swimming pace, still cheering him on.

All of a sudden it was over. His pale hand smashed against the chronometer mat, indicating the end. He had won first place and had broken his record.

Onyx eyes earnestly turned to were they had last seen the pinkette, but she was gone. Confused he pulled his cap and goggles off, releasing a loose ponytail that floated by his panting shoulders. The girl was nowhere to be seen. The timers were now urging him out of the pool. Complying he extended his arms to the edge of the pool, pulling his tired body up.

All of a sudden he was falling right back into the water.

..

The girl was panting with a bright smile on her glossy pink lips. He had won and from what he heard the coach say he broke his record. She was ecstatic, beyond happy.

Her limb feet jogged towards the center springboard. She was patiently waiting for the boy to come out. Her green eyes turned to her friends for a second, and her excitement doubled as she saw them clapping and jumping.

As soon as she saw his pale wet skin arouse from the pool lane she couldn't hold back. Without a care in the world, and angry protests from the moderators she tackled the boy in a hug. Balance lost and emotions at their fullest, they landed in the cold water. Bubbles surrounded them, the sound-proof water encasing them.

Her green cheerful eyes turned to his surprised but gleeful black ones. For a few seconds it was just them in the world.

..

They broke the surface of the water gasping for air. The boy was laughing the warm feeling he had every time he saw or thought of her taking over him.

Her wet pink hair clung to her face, framing her oh so beautifully. Her green orbs reflected the pool and his own onyx eyes. Her pink lips were smiling ever so brightly. She just looked breathtaking, like a hypnotizing mermaid come to enamour him.

The boy didn't know what took over him that moment. Maybe it was the excitement for his win, maybe it was the exhilarating feeling at being yelled at by the moderators, or maybe it was the hypnotizing spell that came from the heat the girl wrapped in his arms emanated with her lean arms wrapped around his neck, holding on to him for dear life. He didn't know, he was just sure that the feeling of his lips over hers was otherworldly. They slowly sunk a little lower, water encased them once again as the kiss turned turned more passionate.

The need for air soon overcame them and he pulled them back up to the surface. He chuckled as his cheeks flushed a little. The pinkette turned red and laughed alongside him, before there were angrily ushered out of the pool.

..

The boy carefully wrapped his light blue towel around her shoulders, and patted the top of her head with the corners. Adorable, was the only thought coursing through his mind. She was slightly blushing before she whispered a small, "Thank you."

Light steps clattered behind her, so she turned around to see her two friends jogging towards her. Her blonde friend was smugly wiggling her eyebrows at her, making her all the more embarrassed and self-conscious. Before they reached her, a tall blue skinned boy she had seen hang around the long haired boy, wrapped his heavy arm around her shoulders.

"You're Sakura?" he asked, a lopsided grin on his blue-lips.

Before she could answer the boy, she was pulled towards a chiseled chest, "Yes, she is...and don't dare to touch my girlfriend."

The girls mind stopped working for a moment, as well as her two friends, since they had reached their spot at the exact moment.

"Girlfriend?" she asked the raven-haired boy, her cheeks taking a full red color accentuating her emerald eyes.

"Ah," smirked the boy, poking her forehead, before walking towards the podium to receive his honored first place medal. The girl could feel her heart literally doing backflips, all the same she felt warm and fuzzy, as she watched the boy climb up the stairs to the podiums, and smirk with his gold metal on his neck, her sakura tie peeking from the nape of his neck.

 _THUMP. THUMP._

 **Well this is the end of my short-story, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review about your thoughts. Also a friendly reminder that I'm still updating 'Life Happenings', so it isn't all lost.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
